Love During The Games
by Mockingjay0014
Summary: Katniss and Peeta weren't the only ones who fell in love during the Hunger Games. See another couple, Daka and Mediza and their struggle during the 3rd Annual Hunger Games. Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

Daka's POV

I lay awake on top of my wool sheets. I listen to the crashing of the waves outside my window, it is the only thing calming me down. It is a silent night in District 4, but I can't seem to fall asleep. Our reaping is tomorrow, for the 3rd Annual Hunger Games. Three years already, three years since the rebellion failed. Now every district has to pay. I think about all the kids it could possibly be, I think of little Finnbar Merith, who just turned eleven. _Just in time to be sent off to die_ I think bitterly. I think of my little cousin Embeilia and how fragile she is, she's only fourteen. A lump wells in my throat of the thought of her dead on the ground of an arena. Suddenly I think about the possibility of me getting picked. I think it would be some sort of a relief, if I got picked. Then I would know for sure no boy in my district would get hurt. I don't think I would be able to fight anyone though. I wouldn't be able to "bring pride to my district", I couldn't kill another life just for the pure enjoyment of the capitol. I just couldn't do it. I'd probably be the easiest kill, I wouldn't fight back, I wouldn't scream, I would just lay there and hope he or she kills me quick. I look up at my window, there is light just peeking above the trees. It will be daylight soon and everyone will be getting ready in their best clothes to see who gets the chance " to have the honor of representing District 4 in the 3rd annual Hunger Games, and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!" I groan and roll over on my stomach. Minutes tick away like seconds and before I know it my mother is calling me down stairs to have breakfast.

"Good morning." My father mumbles, as he eats his porridge. I slide down next to him. We're okay for the lack of food that comes in and out of this district. Most of our neighbors just rely on their fish and maybe something edible they picked, but we do a little better than the rest of all the people we know. I'm not saying that in a mean way, but that's how it is.

"Morning", I say as I slide into a chair next to him. My mother is walking around the kitchen nervously, trying to keep herself busy I presume. No one is really thrilled about today. I'm their only child so my parents don't exactly want my name called during the reaping, unlike some parents who have started to actually train their kids to fight, so that they could be in the Games. What my parents don't know is, I put my names in more than necessary, I want to get picked. I don't want anyone else getting hurt.

"Daka, Sweetheart I put something out for you to wear."My mother says. I nod to her and walk into the back room to get dressed.

The moment has come, all the children between the ages of 11 and 18 have lined up by the peer for the reaping. I'm in front of my friend Cira, I've known her since we were three. I look back at her and she gives me a sad, strained smile. I pray that they don't pick her. The peacekeeper asks for my arm and draws blood from my finger, and then prints it on a paper. I then cascade throughout the crowd and land in the middle. I see a perky woman around the age of 30 from the capitol. She has a bright sea green, frilly skirt with a matching lacey top. She's also wearing a bright blue blazer, her lips are a deep purple, matching her eye shadow and her stilettos. Her hair is dark red with sea green streaks and her teeth are a bleached white. She smiles down to the crowd.

"HELLO DISTRICT 4!" she beams, "I'M MILLY CAMILY, I WILL BE ANNOUCNING THE TRIBUTES THAT GET THE HONOR OF REPRESENTING YOUR DISTRICT IN THE 3RD ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES! BEFORE THAT, I WOULD LIKE YOU ALL TO WATCH THIS FASCINATING VIDEO!" A big screen rolls down, and a video of the rebellion appears. I drown it out and savor the couple of seconds I have before she calls out the names of the tributes. I'm afraid of who she will pick. I stand there and look at the video, describing why children have to do this. It's basically a pissy way of telling us that we're the capitol's bitch. Once the video is done, Milly claps her hand wildly and almost jumps with excitement. "NOW TO OUR TRIBUTES!" , she bellows throughout the crowd. "LADIES FIRST!" , she smiles brightly and places her very long manicured fingertips inside of a large glass bowl containing little cards that hold names in every part of District 4. I hold my breath hoping I don't hear anyone that I'm friends with. She pulls out a small card, and opens it up wide so that she can get a good look at it.

"FLUTTER MERK!", Milly yelled and everyone turned to look at a very petite girl. She was wearing a long blue dress, she had brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was very average looking, nothing special about her. She gulped quickly and started to march up the stairs. Milly shook her hand and lead her to one side of the stage to stand. I turned to the back to look at the parents, her mother, or what I think is her mother, was silently sniffling to herself trying to hold back the tears. I looked at my mother she was gripping her shoulder gently, in a reassuring way.

"NEXT THE BOYS!" Milly said clapping her hands once more. I thought of all the boys standing before me, none of them deserved to be sent into that arena. It dawned on my then, that it didn't matter how many times I had placed my name in that bowl , there was still a chance it could be any of the other kids standing before me. As Milly ran her manicured fingers through the bowl of cards once more, I stood away from the crowd, so that I was alone in the middle.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I screamed. A large gasp ran throughout the entire crowd. Milly stood back in shock.

"Is that allowed?" She asked into the microphone to, I guess no one in particular. A peacekeeper nodded hesitantly, and grabbed me by my arm. He lugged me up the stairs of the stage and next to Milly.

"WELL THIS IS A FIRST!" She squealed enthusiastically. "IT'S THE HUNGER GAMES VERY FIRST VOLUNTEER TRIBUTE!" I looked over at everyone in the crowd, they just stared up at me in shock. They were probably wondering why anyone would volunteer to go into an arena where they had to fight to death with twenty-three other kids. I looked over at my mom, she was holding her hand up to her face. Now Mrs. Merk was holding her and my father was making his way next to her. I know that my death will hurt them, I realize that but, it's for the greater good.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME YOUNG MAN?" Milly asked handing the microphone to me for a brief moment.

"Uhh Daka Plimer." I stammer. She smiles brightly and throws the hand that isn't holding the microphone up in the air.

"OUR TRIBUTES!" She said giggling, everyone else in the crowd awkwardly clapped their hands. "You two shake hands now!" She said motioning towards me and Flutter. I held out my hand and she hesitantly shook it, she had hard, cold, dry hands. After that Milly and a couple of peacekeepers walked us off the stage.

Mediza's POV

I woke up in a jolt, my heart beating, and my forehead sweating. I clasped a hand on my head and used the other to hold my heart. It was the same dream I've been having since District 1's reaping. They picked me, I was the one who had to go into the arena. A tear rolled down my face as the last moment in the dream came rushing back. Me stone cold, in the arena with blood running down my neck. I had died. _You had only placed your name in once_, my mother had reassured me over and over again. _They're going to pick someone who put their name in more_ _than once._ I reminded myself of these words, but no matter what my heartbeat wouldn't slow down. I pushed my light, ripped sheet off of me and climbed out of my cot, trying my hardest not to wake my little sister Kare. I lightly brushed a light brown curl away from her face, before walking slowly to the kitchen area of our house. I grabbed myself a glass of water, and downed it in a minute. Today wasn't my reaping, _THANK GOD!_ But it was District 4's and it was mandatory to see the tributes. In a couple of hours one unlucky boy and girl would be picked to go inside that arena and fight. I was sorry for whom ever was picked, but as long as it wasn't me I don't think I'd be too broken up about it. I place my glass down on the counter and head back to bed. I lay down beside my sister, and hold her close to me, and I slowly drift back to sleep for a few more hours.

...

"Mediza!" Kare says shaking my gently, I wake up to her big hazel eyes staring down at me. "C'mon District 4's tributes are about to be announced." I groan, not wanting to leave the warmth of my bed, but after a few tugs from Kare I finally comply. I sit down next to my mother, and father in the living area. I accidentally sit on the broken chair and fall through a little bit.

"Ow!" I yelp, my butt now aches from the sudden pang, my dad looks over to me guiltily and shrugs. I nod in response and decide to just settle on the ground. We are listening to a rebellion video on why we have the Hunger Games. How it's a life lesson because we betrayed the ones who love us, the Capitol and blah, blah, blah , blah! It gets old after the first ten times you see it. My sister and I silently make fun of the announcer's outfit and how absolutely insane it actually was. I giggled, at the sight of her closed up. I hoped our announcer wasn't as comedic or else I'd probably die of laughter.

"LADIES FIRST!" She yelled. It pierced my ears to have such a high pitch voice like hers yell like that, and on a microphone too. I don't understand why she needed to do that. After taking ten minutes to pick a fricken card with her long, gross fingernails she finally announces "Flutter Merk!" Now the picture closes up on a short girl, she has big brown eyes and long brown hair. _She's so pretty_, I thought to myself. I wished that I was pretty. Of course, my parents and family members say that I am, but they're obligated. I guess I'm alright especially for District 10 standards but, I definitely didn't look like her. I had light brown, frizzy, outrageously curly hair, with gross green eyes and a weird shaped nose. I was freakishly short and way to scrawny. Even my mother would always tell me, I was nothing but, _skin and bones._ As the girl approached the stage she started to shake a little. Not too noticeable, unless you were staring at her like I was. For the most part though she seemed strong and very brave. I admired her for that. Being brave at a time like that is something I could never do.

"NEXT THE BOYS!", Milly felt compelled to yell, yet again. I groaned and started to rub my temples with my fingers. The sound of her voice was going to kill me before I even got in the damn arena. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a boy yelling.

"I VOLUNTEER!", My eyes opened wide and I gasped, so did my whole family, so did the entire crowd. WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD VOLUNTEER TO BASICALLY DIE! I needed to get a better glimpse of this loon! I inched myself closer to the screen. Boy did I get a good look at him. He was beautiful! Dark, shaggy hair, with bright blue eyes, he also had a deep sun kissed tan. He was absolutely flawless. I think the moment I saw him my mouth dropped to the floor. He was grabbed by a couple of peacekeepers and dragged onto the stage. You could tell underneath his shirt he had hardcore muscles. They seemed perfect, underneath his blue button down shirt, that perfectly matched his eyes.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME YOUNG MAN?" Milly asked, and for a split second I didn't care that she was puncturing my earlobes. I couldn't get my eyes of this beautiful boy. How could someone so perfect risk his life for entertainment. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Uhh Daka Plimer." _Daka Plimer the most beautiful person alive. _ I smiled to myself and giggled a little. I would definitely be rooting for him to win, he was someone who had to go home. I couldn't watch if a face like that was beaten and bruised. Maybe I wouldn't watch it this year. Maybe I would only watch the end. My thoughts were interrupted by my sister.

"Well now it's only nine more days til our reaping, who do you think will have the honor of representing District 10?" She asked in a sarcastic manner. I shrugged and shook my head. The fear was bubbling back inside of me, _I won't be picked _I try to tell myself but, I don't believe me for a second.

**Hey guys what do you think? This is my first Hunger Games fanfiction so please be gentle! I was some constructive criticism, but nothing too harsh. I hope you enjoyed reading! LEAVE ME A REVIEW LET ME KNOW! **


	2. Chapter 2

Mediza's POV

I was pacing back in forth in my shared room, with my younger sister. She was sleeping soundly. I couldn't understand why she wasn't awake. Why she wasn't anxious. It didn't make since to me at all. I was terrified of today's reaping. I decided to take my mind of some things I should go milk Betty. Betty is our cow, hence the whole cattle district. Anyway I slide on some shorts, and my large, over sized boots and head into the kitchen to get a bucket. I see my father sitting down.

"Papa?" I asked sweetly, he looks up at me with classy eyes.

"Hello Mediza." He says with a restrained smile.

"Papa what's the matter?" I ask strolling toward him.

"Nothing…. Just you know today." He says motion his around, I nod understanding what he means. "Where you going Meds?" he asks using my nickname.

"To milk Betty." He smiles in response to this.

"Do you need some help?" I shake my head, and head back into the kitchen area. I grab a bucket and head into the backyard. I had never seen my father so upset. I hope they don't pick me, or Kare. That would be horrible. As I desperately try to avoid the cow pies in my backyard, I think about that one tribute from District 4 again, _Daka. _I wonder what he's doing right now. I wondered if he was sweet, or a cold blooded killer who only volunteered for the games to slaughter everyone. I hoped it wasn't the latter, but I'm pretty sure it is. I see Betty eating a piece of grass. _She's getting huge,_ I think to myself. If she gets any bigger Papa might have to shoot her for her meat. I groan and I kneel down on the grass right beside her. I grabbed a hold onto her utters, and started to lightly squeeze her milk into the bucket.

….

I get back inside after completely milking Betty, and staying inside as long as possible. My mother is pacing back in forth, just like I had done before in my bedroom. She was biting her nails, a nervous habit, I had noticed she had over the years.

"I put something out for you Mediza.. you too Kare." I nod, and grab Kare lightly pulling her into our shared room. Spread out on our bed was two dresses, one light green, and another bright red!

"That one is yours." Kare says pointing to the red one. "It's bigger than the green one. No one in District 10 ever has colors like this red.

"I'll stand out." I grumble to myself. Kare puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"You already do pretty girl, now c'mon we've got to get ready." She said perkily. I shake my head but, comply. Slowly I start to unbutton my blouse so I can place on this outrageous red dress on.

….

Everything is quite during line up, no one dares to talk. Of course I get stared at by the crowd because of this stupid dress. Don't get me wrong it's pretty, but outrageous. I hold Kare's hand. We walk up to the peacekeepers. They ask for my hand to draw blood, Kare lets go of my hand so I can give it to them. After taking some blood from my finger they print it on a piece of paper. Then tell me to move throughout the crowd. I do as I'm told, and keep moving. I find myself standing next to two girls from my class. I never really knew them or payed attention to them until now. One was blonde with green eyes, like mine and the other was a brunette with dark brown eyes. Both of them were pretty. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by our announcer. _Oh dear God!_ I thought to myself, if my outfit was outrageous than hers was out of this world. It was a multicolor, almost rainbow skirt, with a purple blouse, and red and pink jacket. She wore light blue stilettos and her hair was a grey with light pink streaks. I thought I was going to die of laughter. I bit my lip to hold back the giggles. One of the girls next to me stomped on my foot.

"Shhhhhh!" She hissed at me, and I bit my lip harder so that I wouldn't laugh. Suddenly the video came on about the capitol and I unknowingly drowned it out. I had just gone completely blank, I didn't even hear a word… until I heard the announcer's voice.

"LADIES!" She screamed and my head turned toward her. She was beaming up at the crowd. She scraped her nails along the glass bowl, picking out a card. I looked at the back of the card praying that it didn't hold words of my family and friends. In those moments I forgot that I could still be picked, but I shouldn't have.

"Mediza Lin." She squeaked into the microphone. I gasped in shock, and the two girls let out a breathe in relief. I couldn't move, I just stood there waiting to wake up. The brunette grabbed me by the arm and yanked me in front of the crowd. A peacekeeper came up to me instantly and walked me up to the stage. Tear were starting to well up my eyes. The announcer, I still didn't know her name, she walked me over to the edge of the stage.

"Congratulations." She whispered to me and shook my hand before going back to the bowl. I silently cried hoping that the camera was turned to her announcement of the boy tribute. I didn't hear who it was, I didn't hear anything. Everything about the rest of the day was a total and complete blur.

….

Daka's POV

I was sitting on board the train, driving to the capitol. I was watching the TV it was the day of District 10's reaping. I was watching with Flutter. She was watching it intently like it actually mattered. You saw, tons of children lining up all in dull colors, dull faces. Nothing about District 10 was beautiful or even nice looking.

"Ladies!", the capitol announcer screamed. I rolled my eyes as they closed up on her horrible looking nails. She grabbed a hold of a letter, and opened it up wide to read it. She looked pleased with herself as she called out,

"Mediza Lin!" Everyone quickly looked for Mediza, but she didn't show up as soon as she was supposed to. Finally some other girl pushed her to the front of the crowd. I suddenly inched myself as close as I could get to the television. She was gorgeous, stunning, breath taking. She was wearing a silk red dress, making her stand out more than she already did. She had this amass of beautiful curly hair, that fell down passed her shoulders, she had mesmerizing green eyes and clear, perfect skin. Everything about her was stunning. She started to cascade up the stairs, and you could see her visibly shaking. The announcer moved her over to one side of the stage, where they closed up to her. She was crying silently. My heart broke to see her cry. She shouldn't have been picked. She was skinny, way too skinny. She was fragile, easily broken.

"She'll be the first to go." Flutter said, smirking to herself. I flipped the coffee table over out of rage. How could she say that? How could anyone be so heartless. Then it dawned on me, everyone else must be thinking the same thing. Everyone else must be thinking that this beautiful girl from District 10 is weak and an easy kill. As I stomped back to my room, I realized what I now had to do, I couldn't kill someone for entertainment, No that's something I could never do, but if anyone tried to touch a hair on her head…. I don't know what I'd do. It was then that I realized that I had to help her. Whatever happened to me didn't matter, but she was the one that needed to go home, and I am determined to make sure that happens.

**Hey guys! So what did you think of this chapter? I think it was better than the last, but hey what do I know? Give me some feedback. Tell me whether you liked it or not! I would really like to know how you feel about it so far. Next chapter should be up by tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 3

Daka's Pov

Trivial, Stupid, Shallow, Materialistic, these are only a few of the things that describe the Capitol. I had always seen glimpses of it growing up, but up close this was something else. I was dressed up ridiculously in some gladiator/fishing armor costume. I looked completely fashionable compared to most of the people here though. Especially my girl, Mediza, she looked ridiculous. _Oh Lord! _I think to myself I've started to call her my girl, as if she's mine. I've only seen glimpses of her. In person though, she is even more breath taking despite her current state of clothing. The red dress showed off her beautiful curves, and stunning features. What she was wearing now made her look frumpy and stupid. We were all dressed to represent our district for the Tribute's Parade. Unfortunately for her, District 10 is known for cattle. She was basically in a cow suit._ You're sure to get sponsors in that thing_, I think to myself bitterly. My poor girl, she didn't deserve to be dressed like a fool. Maybe all of the sponsors would see passed the costume and focus on her face, just as I am doing now.

Mediza's POV

_Why the fuck is he staring at me?_ I'm trying to stay calm, to be braver than I was at the reaping but Daka Plimer just keeps staring at me, and not in the way the others are. Staring at me in mockery because of my stupid attire, no he is staring at me like I'm a piece of meat. _I have to put an end to this, _I think to myself. I head straight into the bathroom despite my designer and fellow District 10 tribute's disapproval. I don't care if this fucking parade is going to start in 20 minutes, I'll only need 10. Once I get in there I examine myself, I'm in a cow costume with a very large cow bell wrapped around my neck. I pull out the scissors I've been hiding, and smirk. I started with my utters, slicing them off quickly. In District 10, I used to help my mother make dresses. Altering a costume will take me no time at all. Now where the utters used to be there is a gaping hole, I take the scissors and cut another slice into the fabric, around the stomach area to make the whole look more fashionable. I then cut off my head piece, and then shorten my pants. I take some of the longer parts of the string from the cow bell, and wrap it around my waist to make it tighter, and then Finally I wrap the small part of string that contains the bell itself firmly around my neck, like a choker. It looks much better than it did before. I place my hair, half up, half down, and tighten the laces on my combat boots. My makeup looks fine, my designer's team was good at fixing that. I adds some finishing touches, and them dispose of the left over fabric in the trash bin. I return outside, feeling accomplished and less foolish. I beam at everyone's surprised face. Now instead of looking like the worst, I feel like the best dressed. I walk back to my chariot where my designer and fellow tribute, Sabet are waiting patiently. I never really knew Sabet before the reaping, he was a very popular guy in our school, but I was never into the popular crowd. Sabet seemed pissed. I guess I would too if the situations were reversed. He still looked ridiculous and I looked pretty damn good. I sheepishly shrug my shoulders and mouth him a 'sorry'. I turn upfront in the chariot to everyone else, and Daka Plimer is still fucking looking at me.

Daka's POV

_How the fuck did she do that? _One minute she looks frumpy, and the next perfect. How can she turn something so hideous into something so beautiful. I groan and scratch at my armor. I look completely idiotic, and she's stunning. _This is what you wanted_, I know it is, but now everyone is going to be staring at her the way I am. Everyone will be staring at _my girl. _I groan irritably and face forward. The chariots have started, Flutter is frantically waving at every in the capitol. I just grumble and scowl. I'm not in the mood to act friendly. I look back at her, everyone loves her. They're eating her up, she's blowing kisses and waving like she was made for this. Like she was meant to be in parades, and have people look at her. I start to smile, she's doing well. Suddenly my focus, drifts to her partner. He was staring at _my girl. _A low growl erupts from inside of me, that I quickly cover up. Flutter stares at me warily, _crap she heard me. _I quickly smile at her, she just shakes her head and continues to wave, with little finesse. We finally make it up to the President's box. He glances over at us, before speaking about the importance of the Hunger Games, to our Districts. I roll my eyes, as the designers quickly steer us inside. Our 'mentor', Rodrick is telling us how well Flutter did in comparison to me, I ignore him. It's not like he actually knows what he's talking about. It's only the Third Hunger Games, so only two other people have actually won. District 2, and 1 so they have the advantage because their mentors actually know what they're talking about. The one I have is from the capitol, and is probably trying to get us both killed anyway. I turn to Mediza to see how she's doing, her Designer and her 'mentor' are talking to her. She has a huge grin on her face, it's nice to see on her. I've only seen her fragile, weak, cocky, and embarrassed. She looks breathtaking with that huge grin plastered on her face. Then they start to steer her up the stairs and I can only look as her partner puts his hand on her lower back. I feel like I'm going to be sick. I turn away quickly my face visibly growing red with anger. _She's not yours, _I try saying to myself over, and over again, but she's not his either. He probably has this horrible plan to manipulate her during the games. I need to get to her before he can. I rub my temples, and head up the stairs. Tomorrow starts training and I hope to God she knows how to kill someone.

Mediza's Pov

As we step into the elevator, going up to the tenth floor, I start to get more and more uncomfortable. Sabet's hand has been on my lower back for a couple of seconds now, and it's very odd. He's standing way too close to me, and I can smell something nasty on him. His scent is rather disgusting and I'd rather not be this close to him. As the bell of the elevator dings, I'm all but too eager to climb out and search our suite. It's so much different than back at home. There are platinum tables, and leather couches. Golden crystal light fixtures, hung all around the room. It's beautiful and I can't help my mouth as it drops basically to the ground. Beatrice, our announcer at the reaping, who has stuck with us since notices my current state.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She asks with a sigh, I nod in agreement. I wish my home was like this, I wonder what my family is doing back at home. The few moments we got together after the reaping, to say goodbye was too short for my taste. I only got to hug everyone once, I needed more time, but I didn't have any more time.

"Would you like me to show me to your room?" Beatrice asks interrupting my thoughts. _My own room?_ I've never had my own room, I nod enthusiastically and skip up the stairs to my room. It consists of a large bed, five times the size of mine, with beautiful blue woolen sheets, and silk white comforters. I giggle and clap my hands stupidly. _I'm such a girl_, I think to myself. Beatrice gives me a sweet goodnight and I flop down on the bed. I spread my arms out as if I'm an angel, spreading my wings. It's so comfortable and warm. I undress myself out of the cow costume I had newly adjusted. I open up some fresh mahogany drawers, and pull out a silk night gown. It's a deep purple, with a lavender lace around the bottom. I quickly go into my own private bathroom,_ (yea my own private bathroom! )_and pull out a hairbrush and gently brush my knotted hair with it. I turn a corner back into my room, and Sabet isstanding right there in front of my bed. I gasp and drop my brush, he turns around swiftly looking at me skeptically.

"I'm sorry.", He says coyly and walks toward me. I start to step back, he's creepy.

"Sabet could you please get out of my room?", I ask as nice as I could. I didn't understand how the girls in my class could see anything in him. Yes, he's good looking with dark brown eyes, and sandy blonde hair, but he isn't nice and there's something vicious in his eyes.

"Couldn't I stay for just a moment longer baby?" He asks moving an inch closer to me, I start to back up into a wall.

"Sabet Please Leave!" I ask with a little more authority in my voice, he moves even closer to me, inches in front of my face.

"How about-" He was cut off.

"I think the girl said leave!" Sabet and I both turn quickly at the sound of his voice, the same voice that screamed to be in these Games. He looked menacing, his blue eyes piercing with rage.

**Hey guys! That's the end of Chapter 3, I would really like to know what you guys think of the story so far. Leave me some feedback. Tell me what you think, I'm dying to know. The next chapter will be up soon, I promise! Thanks for reading ;)**


End file.
